The False Note
by PoisonApple911
Summary: Gokudera Hayato has a past no one would like. He was separated with his real mother from birth until the time of her death. He never got along with his half-sister from when he ran away. He was miserable, and so was she. One-shot.


Title: The False Note

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Based on: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Author: PoisonApple911

Warning: Somewhat depressing.

Summary: Gokudera Hayato has a past no one would like. He was separated with his real mother from birth until the time of her death. He never got along with his half-sister from when he ran away. He was miserable, and so was she. One-shot. Based from 'Piano of Sorrow'.

Bianchi's POV

He thought he was alone.

He was never really.

He always felt lonely.

But so many were around him.

Everyone tried to give comfort.

But he never wanted it from the start.

So I kept quiet.

My baby brother, whom I swore to protect, was hurting.

I promised myself I would take care of him.  
>I promised my mom that I would keep his innocence.<p>

I promised my father that I wouldn't let him give up.

I promised his mother that I'd try my best not to let mafia get inside of his brain.

But whatever game I was playing.

I lost.

I gave my word.

And I failed.

If only he knew how many screams I suppressed that night he left.

If only he knew how many silent tears streamed down our father's stoic eyes.  
>If only he knew how both his mothers cared for him.<p>

Maybe he wouldn't leave.

But he was taking none of it.

He didn't believe in anything anymore.

The smile was wiped away from his face.

Replaced with anger, and sorrow.

All he wanted was to be normal.

And be with his mother.

Now I watch him.

He laughed. He smiled.

His eyes sparkled the way I saw they do on his piano lessons.

It wasn't the same. It never was.

But he was content for the first time in years, so I'm glad.

I knew he still couldn't let go.

I hear the piano notes lingering away when I walk down his school's hallway.

I could still feel his emotions stirred in them.

I always ran away when guilt washed over me.

I may not be the best sister.

But he accepted that fact and gave in when he finally broke down in front of me.

All this time I never actually thought he would.

But one look at him and I knew.

He was broken. He was vulnerable.

He wasn't as strong as a stranger thought when they glance at him.

He was begging for comfort silently, and I gave him.

Vongola.

I owe you everything.

I owe you for giving me my brother back.

I owe you for returning him after his few years of absence with happiness.

The boy I once knew was here again.

And I just can't help but to hug him and never let him go.

Gokudera's POV

I don't like this.

I don't like this at all.

I hate it.

I never wanted this.

Any of this.

My mother wasn't who I thought she was.

My sister wasn't really my sister.

My father kept quiet about me.

My piano teacher, the nice lady who visits often, was my real family.

I wish to take back everything.

But that would be impossible.

You can't get all you want.

You can only try to get half of it.

Bianchi.

That name felt foreign in my tongue.

I don't want to say it anymore.

I've been accustomed and used to calling her Sis.

She was only my step-sister.

But I can't let go of that name.

I don't like her.

No. I don't.

She reminds me too much of those memories I want to forget and leave behind.

I screamed.

I shouted.

I cried.

I ran.

I never want to hear anything from them again.

I laughed along.

I was careless, continuing my life.

Until I became clumsy and stumbled.

I fell and got a bruise.

Something cut through me.

And it won't be healed easily.

But I don't want to patch up the wound.

It reminds me of what's reality, and what's imaginary.

I have legs.

Can't I run?

I have eyes.

Can't I see?

I have ears.

Can't I hear it?

I have fingers.

Can't I play?

But no.

I'm done.

I'm tired of running.

I can see, but that doesn't mean I have to stop and take a look at everything.

Some things are worth risking for.

I can hear the false emotion of the notes played and the melody was false.

But that doesn't mean it didn't sound happy and content.

I can play games.

I just got bored with it.

I'm losing, but that doesn't mean I don't have a mind so I can win.

It was my entire fault.

I did it on purpose.

I made things more complicated and lost by accidental will.

But I'd rather play the piano and let the familiar warmth engulf me.

I'd rather play baseball that I hate so much and let the laughter resounding in my ears.

I'd rather play with annoying children and girls and let the smiles come across for me to see.

I'd rather accept my sister and forgive her, even is she didn't do anything wrong.

And I'd let her soothing words calm me.

Her piano playing couldn't replace the one in my heart, but it's enough.

It's enough because every time she misses that one note, Sol, I knew she was still sticking around after all this time.

I knew that she cared.

And now I realize.

I'd rather feel and risk getting hurt all over again.

Rather than waiting for my downfall, I'd be making an effort to prevent that from happening.

I'd rather enjoy my life than regretting.

I'd rather smile to a whole new people and future than shedding tears to the past.

My name is Gokudera Hayato.

I have an IQ over 200.

I pledge to be the Tenth Vongola Storm Guardian.

I oath to never betray Vongola Decimo and be a loyal right-hand man.

My other bestfriend is Yamamoto Takeshi, a baseball player and the Rain Guardian.

My brothers are Lambo Bovino and Sasagaw Ryohei.

My mother's name is Lavina. A pianist.

It's been told that I have the hands of a pianist.

My fingers are made to dance across the white and black keys.

The piece I'm listening to now..

I've loved it my whole life.

I looked around and saw all the people I cared about around me.

Except for a certain someone.

Three people actually.

Amazed looks were present and a smile made its way on my lips.

The piece I'm listening to..

I've loved it my whole life but –

Wait. There it is. That missed key.

The false note.

I just finished this and realized how terrible it was. It turns out; I'm better at writing these things when I'm on the verge of tears or about to snap (but I'd more than likely to snap the pencil or pen before I'd be able to write what I was thinking XD)

Soo… I'm afraid to ask for reviews, there might be flames. But I'm risking it, flames helps to improve anyway. So please, feel free to drop by a comment and I'll accept any suggestions or critics!


End file.
